


A cooking accident

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidents, Humor, Not for fans of Iris West, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. One thing Team Flash learns the hard way, especially Iris, never let Ralph cook in S.T.A.R. Labs. Warning: Not for fans of Iris West.





	A cooking accident

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that occured to me after reading some jokes a while back.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Does anyone know what's that smell in the basement?" Barry asked as he entered the lab in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Yeah, I smelled it too." Iris said. "I'll go check in on what happened."

Suddenly, lights turned off.

"Great." Cisco said.

"Can you turn on the…"

"The fuses for the lab here are in the basement, I can't turn it on here." Cisco said.

"I'll turn them back on." Iris said.

"I should warn you, it's gonna be dark in there." Cisco said.

"I have a lighter." Iris said as she headed towards the basement.

"Guys, do you know what happened with the lights?" Ralph asked.

"The fuses." Caitlin explained. "Iris went to check in on it in the basement."

"Oh, maybe she could pick the chicken wings I was trying to make in your super-dryer you stored there." Ralph said.

"Excuse me, you used my super-dryer to make food?!" Cisco demanded.

"Don't worry, I cleaned it up." Ralph assured him.

"With what?" Barry asked.

"Gasoline." Ralph explained and everyone immediately widened their eyes.

Barry was about to go downstairs when suddenly…

KABOOM!

The entire S.T.A.R. Labs tremored and everyone looked at each other in horror.

"Oh, my God…" Caitlin said as Ralph paled.

* * *

Later, Iris was treated by Caitlin. Asides from burned clothes, temporary deafness and being covered in ashes, she was fine.

"I'm so sorry, Iris." Ralph said.

"What?!" Iris asked loudly, with her hand towards her ear due to her damaged hearing.

"I'M SO SORRY, IRIS!" Ralph shouted.

"NEXT TIME, FIND A KITCHEN, RALPH! AND DON'T CLEAN UP THE BASEMENT WITH GASOLINE AGAIN!" Iris said loudly.

"At least she won't hear us talking about her behind her back for now." Cisco whispered to Caitlin, who smirked.

"WHAT?!" Iris asked. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, CISCO?"

"NOTHING!" Cisco said as Caitlin and Barry smirked in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this as much out of spite for Iris but more out of amusement. Sorry, if some WestAllen or Iris fans are not going to like it but be glad I didn't do something worse to her and don't bother trying to roast me with your comments, since that's only gonna show how pathetic idiots you are.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
